HARRY POTTER AND AZAKABAN PRISIONER'S
by ficocd7
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself in yet another adventurous year after COS fiasco.He finds himself with a new pet and prisioners from azakaban to finish their dark lord's work..
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE AZAKABAN PRISONER'S.

*CHAPTER 1*

In a dreary island were waters were cold and dead, where the stench of decay permeated the air, no plants grew nor any wildlife present, the air itself suffocating..lay the Azkaban prison. The prison, a dark dreary building laid with hundreds of prisoners from top floor to bottom. The guardians of the place were the wraith like creatures called the dementors who sucked all happiness out of the prisoners. Only thing left was the stench of misery in the air...

On a particular day, the Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge was doing his yearly rounds of the wizardry prison. The rotund man with his personal guards of aurors were in the top most section, where the most dangerous of criminals were kept namely Bellatrix Lestrange –the most deranged and fanatic follower of the Dark Lord and Sirius Black mass murderer and betrayer of the Potters.

"Black! How do you like your stay at Azkaban, traitor?" came the smug voice of the Minister puffing his chest, "Peachy minister, thanks for your hospitality. Although the bed is way too soft." said the sarcastic reply from the prisoner. The minister's facer turner red with anger as sniggers could be heard from the aurors. The minister in his anger threw the Daily prophet in his hand at the prisoner and waddled out of the room with his security guards. Nobody saw him reading the newspaper but if anyone looked in the cell they would find Sirius black chanting again and again, "he's at Hogwarts." For the next few days the chanting continued and it penetrated the one whose mind was in disarray and caused one thought to take firm hold, "he's at Hogwarts, need to go to Hogwarts, need to get out..." It would cause a major uproar in the wizardry society when the news of the escape of the dangerous criminal Bellatrix Lestrange would reach its ears. This would be soon followed by news of the escape of Sirius Black as well.

Harry potter was having a bad day. It has been a few days into the summer holidays and his so called family had given him a list of chores to be done from mowing the garden to painting the fence. And ever since he had killed the basilisk he had been feeling bouts of burning pains through his body in intervals. He had not thought too much as it has become a minor discomfort now. No, the reason for his bad day was because of the news that his aunt Marge Dursley, his ever ready tormentor and her dog Ripper were going to stay at Privet Drive for a few days. He had been working weeding the garden when his Aunt's voice penetrated his thoughts, "Boy! Go to the bakery and get some brown bread." "Yes, Aunt Petunia." Came the monotone voice of one Harry potter as he took the offered money and started on his way to the bakery.

On his way to the bakery he began to think about the past year which he spent at his school Hogwarts. He remembered the crazy elf Dobby who had a dangerous obsession of trying to save his life in the dodgiest ways possible. He also met another pet of Hagrid's Aragog. Then there was the mystery of CHAMBER OF SECRETS and the meeting with a younger Voldermort aka Tom Riddle who kept a 60 feet pet basilisk. Man, was Voldermort was compensating. Maybe that's why he turned dark because he couldn't get any of the pretty birds, who knew...Just as he was thinking the thought the sound of screeching tyres was heard. As he turned towards the noise he came over a situation were a small girl was trying to catch a black cat unaware of the car coming it's way.


	2. Chapter 2

*CHAPTER 2*

Once he took in the situation his body started moving on its own accord leaping and catching the girl midair and rolling to the side with the girl secured safely in his arms. "Are you alright?" asked Harry once sure they were both safe. He didn't receive an answer as the girl's mother pulled the girl in a hug and started scolding her for running on the road. The girl's mother once sure she was unharmed turned towards the rescuer to thank him," Thank you young man for saving Lucy."

"It's alright maam; anybody would have done the same thing." Came the reply from Harry. As he was starting his way towards the bakery he heard the girl's voice, "But mama, I lost the kitty." And so he made his way unaware of two violet eyes following him and wondering how someone could move so fast. As Harry was making his way to Privet Drive he could feel as if someone was following him but when he looked back no one was there."Maybe I am becoming paranoid" thought Harry as he went in the house. The next day when he came to the backyard to dump the garbage he saw the black cat from yesterday sitting on the fence comfortably swishing her tail lazily with eyes closed basking in the sunshine."Hey shoo...shoo..." Harry tried to get the cat to flee so he could get started on painting the fence but the cat just opened its violet coloured eyes and hissed its displeasure at been disturbed as if she was a queen and him a lowly servant who had a death wish. When Harry tried to move the cat with its hand the cat scratched him in anger. Harry tired of the cat's laziness used a stick and pushed the cat over the fence. Done with lazy cat Harry started painting the fence. In the afternoon Harry took a break to do his homework in his room. After collecting the books required Harry went in the room. When he entered his room the first thing he saw was the lazy cat from before sitting on the bed with its eyes opened and giving the expression of what took you so long plebeian. "What the fuck...What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Why are you in my bed?" came the voice of an annoyed Harry Potter. The only response he got from the cat swishing of tail. Too angry to bother he just picked up the protesting cat and took her outside and closed the door so she wouldn't come inside. Happy to get rid of the demon cat he was on his way to his room when his uncle bellowed from the living room," Boy, come here.." once in the room his uncle put the newspaper down and said with what he thought an intimidating voice," Listen carefully, your aunt Marge would be staying here for a few days and i don't want any of your freakishness in the house, understood?" "Sure uncle Vernon, if you do sign consent form for me to take trips in the neighbouring village besides my school I'll try my best.""Alright, once Marge goes away I'll sign it only if you keep your end of the deal." Said uncle Vernon and began reading his newspaper. The next few days carried on in the same vein with Harry doing his chores and completing his homework. The day aunt Marge was going to come was prepared in welcoming her. The sound of car arriving announced arrival of one Marge Dursley. "Go get the luggage." Ordered Harry's aunt as Marge Dursley opened the door and lumbered towards Dudley who was wearing an oxford shirt, formal pants and a bow."Hello Dudley, come and give your aunt a hug.." Harry heard has he was busy carrying the luggage to the guest room. The next few days could be seen Harry to be at its wits limits with the insults and barbs towards him about how ungrateful he was, how he should be thankful to be cared for by a proper family.


	3. Chapter 3

*CHAPTER 3*

One evening when the Dursley family minus Harry were having dinner Marge asked Harry," Which school do you go to?" "St. Brutus School for criminals" replied Vernon hurriedly before Harry could answer, "Do they use stick at your school boy?" "Yes, Ye they do." Replied a startled Harry." Good, some kids need to be discipline, I am sorry to say Petunia but your sister was bad blood in your family. What did your brother-in-law do for a living?" "He was unemployed." Came the hurried reply of Vernon Dursley. The occupants of the Dursley household could feel the thick tension building in the air. "Ha! As i said it's all about blood especially in dogs if the bitch is bad blood then..." Before she could finish the sentence an angry Harry Potter stood up from his place and shouted "Shaddup..Shaddup...my parents were not bad blood." As his magic exploded outwards this caused cracks to appear in the glass windows. You could feel pin drop silence as mysterious air began to move as Marge Dursley raised a finger to tell the Potter boy off but the finger started to swell followed by her whole body. She swelled like a balloon and started to bounce from wall to wall. As Vernon got out of the shock he tried to catch his sister but Marge bounced out of the door into the backyard. Where winds carried her up in the sky, the Dursley family were left with their mouth agape in shock. Harry seeing this ran to his room and packed his meagre belongings and swept downstairs with his trunk thudding behind him." Bring her back, bring her back " an angered Vernon shouted coming inside from the backyard."She deserves it." Said Harry pointing his wand at his uncle with a back off motion."You'll get expelled for using magic and we won't take you into our home again." Said Vernon."Anything is better than this" said Harry indicating the house as he went out of the door into the night. Harry angry started lugging his trunk behind him as he started walking not aware of the cat following him. After a few minutes to cal himself he took in stock of his surrounding and found himself opposite the park in Wisteria Lane the demon cat besides him," you are going to keep following me aren't you?" "meow" was the reply from the cat. Resigned to be with present company Harry started to think what he should do when everything felt silent as he heard a growl from the opposite side of the road where a large black dog was staring right at him. Upon the sight of dog the cat stood on all fours hissed, arching her back. Harry removed his wand from the pocket to bring it down on the dog when a loud honking sound made him jerk and fall down. "Welcome to the Knight bus, I am Stan Shunpike your attendant tonight. For all stranded wizards and witches we take you where you want. Whatchya doing down there?" came the voice of what appeared to be a ticket checker of a blue double Decker bus with Knight bus written on it. Stan Shunpike was a boy in his late teenage with shoulder length black hair and long nose with black eyes wearing a black robe and a knight bus cap sideways."I fell down." Said Harry standing up. "Choo..fell down? Howd ye fell standing?" questioned Stan the T.C. Harry still looking at the bushes in the park were a moment ago he thought he saw a black dog answered, "I didn't fall intentionally, I thought I saw something, never mind. "Here let me take the trunk inside." Said Stan as Harry and the cat went inside the bus. The inside of the bus was surprisingly huge and there were beds lined instead of seats. A huge chandelier hung from the roof top. The driver was wearing huge eye glasses with a deformed head hanging besides him onto the rear view mirror.

"So, where to?" questioned Stan once he deposited the trunk safely inside. "Leaky Cauldron, London" answered Harry smirking at the cat who had positioned herself safely into one of the bed with the seat belt intact. "You heard it Ernie leaky cauldron it is." Said Stan giving ticket to Harry for 7 sickels. In a moment Harry found himself face first into the window because of the speed of the bus. The bus was a blur to muggles as it cut and weaved its way between cars and buses. "What did ye say yer name waz?" asked Stan now reading the Daily Prophet. "I didn't, name's Dean..Dean Thomas. Who are they?" asked Harry pointing towards a picture of two people a woman with long black curly hair and a man with shaggy hair with ESCAPED FROM AZAKABAN written underneath it. An incredulous Stan said "Who are they, who are they? He answered the question with a dramatic whisper as if he was the old wise owl and telling the small chicks age old secret, " Dean my boy, they are Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black the most fanatic and notorious of You-know-who's followers" "Oh..I see." He then looked towards the cat and said "Since you are going to follow me I am going to call you something other than demon cat, I'll call you Lilith, one of the demon names I know." The newly named Lilith hissed angrily at its given name. "Alright then, Lilith it is." Harry said cheerfully fully aware of the angry glare he was getting from the cat.


	4. Chapter 4

*CHAPTER 4*

Once they arrived at Leaky Cauldron he carried his trunk inside with the cat still glaring holes at the back of his head. Inside of the leaky cauldron was the same as he had seen with the patrons sitting around lazily chatting, drinking firewhisky old hags and an odd goblin sitting by themselves. A mop cleaning the place by itself and people coming in through the fireplace either to stop by for a drink or to be on their way to diagon alley. As he was looking for tom the barkeep, the said person called him from the stairs indicating to follow. Harry was led into a room with a fat man wearing black robes and a green bowler hat waiting for them. Said man upon seeing Harry said, "Hello Mr. Potter I am Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"Hello, Minister Fudge, Harry Potter."

"You shouldn't have run away from your home Harry, Don't worry about the accidental magic, all is taken care of. You're aunt is fine and memory erased of the particular incident." "So I am not been expelled? "

"No harm no fouls eh...my boy! Now you can stay here for the rest of your holidays, tom has arranged a room for you."

"Thanks, I guess." "It was a pleasure meeting you Harry, if you have any trouble you can always write to me."

With that the minister dismissed Harry from the private room as he was lead to his rented room. The room consisted of a bed with a desk and a chair with a window overlooking the market. Harry placed his belongings besides the bed as Lilith jumped from his shoulders onto the bed.

Once he cleaned himself up he was greeted by a annoyed Hedwig nipping his ear, "Ow! Ow! Hed, I am sorry i did not tell you where i went. You were out hunting so i couldn't tell you in all the haste, but i knew if anyone could find me anywhere it would be you. Sorry Hedwig." Saying this Harry gave the annoyed owl a few owl treats to calm her down. The whole situation was witnessed by an amused cat watching from her place on bed. Her amusement was cut short by the glare she was receiving from the now calmed owl. Upon seeing the owl and the cat in a death stare match Harry felt obliged to make introductions.

"Hedwig this is Lilith, Lilith this is Hedwig, now.. now be good to one another." Feeling his work done Harry moved out of their way and started unpacking his school homework to calm himself down as he ignored the various hoots {from the owl } and hisses "meowr..." { from the cat }.

The next few weeks followed with Harry roaming around diagon alley and muggle London following around various shops buying clothes both muggle and robes. He bought many interesting things such as a muggle telescope which was way better than the one he had, new eye-glasses and contact lenses' for his eyes. Harry also bought a magical flute which he was becoming quite good at playing as it would help him calm down and relax. Harry had observed that his hair had grown and had a particular green shine to it..He also noticed that he had grow taller with a healthy skin tone as compared to previous pale skin-tone. He was more fit and healthy than malnourished. He still had odd periods of pain lacing his whole body as sometimes he would not require his glasses as he would sometimes see clearly without them, more than perfect as he could see the everything magnified 10 times better. Harry also got used to the company of the cat as he would be found petting his owl and the cat as there seem to be a competition going on between them whether who would get the more attention from harry. Harry had also read up on wizardry traditions as well various modes of travels which consisted of the knight bus, wizard cab, portkey, floo network and apparition. There were also obscure methods of travels which were lost in time like shadow travel which was limited to a elementalist or a shadow creature. He also learned various professional sports completion held such as quiditch, quidpro- which was pro-broom racing held through various countries and professional dueling at which Professor Filtwick, Augustus Rookwood, Frank Longbottom, Bellatrix Lestrange were a few of them been dueling champions., interestingly it was his mother Lily Evans who was a runner-up against Bellatrix Lestrange. He also learned that the trace was only applicable for muggleborn or muggle-raised as a pureblood student would be monitored by their guardians or parents. The three weeks away from Dursley household had been good for Harry, he had been spending time reading various books on defence of dark arts, 1001 charmz for dummies which had very painful and embarrassing curses and jinxes, and a book called "how to use non-wand magic" which consisted of many rituals , animagus transformation, runes and hereditary passive magic as metamorph, parseltongue which was a non-wand magic. Reading the runes section harry learned that he could carve various runes which will act as passive magic and can be useful for passive wards, shields etc. Harry also exchanged correspondence with Hermione and Ron who were going to be coming to the leaky cauldron next day to stay with Harry before leaving for Hogwarts day after tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

*CHAPTER 5*

Harry feeling relaxed after reading a book on runes picked his flute and began playing a tune as he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. Lilith climbed into his lap and cuddled into the warm as he started playing the flute, Harry being immersed in his thoughts began sorting out various thoughts from the FIASCO of Chamber of Secrets, to being bitten by the basilisk, to Dursleys to his Aunt Marge, to the incident of accidental magic this summer, to meeting minister fudge, Lilith and Hedwig to window shopping and picking interesting books and items, he remembered how he got the magical flute which to him was just an ordinary flute.

**Flashback – **

**Harry was absent-mindedly roaming the Diagon alley when he came upon a old decrepit** **shop which was obscured by the other shops. Feeling curious he entered it the shop which was unclean, dusty it would put Borgin and Burkes to shame. No one was on the counter so Harry went deeper into the shop looking at the various toys, mannequins and other stuff showcased. While looking through various dummy such as a Malfoy-style dummy with his nose up in the air wand ablaze looking down haughtily, a house-elf who was carrying a butcher knife with a maniacal smile on his lips he saw a model of an old stereotypical old witch with grey hair and big nose sleeping in a chair. Feeling awestruck at how real the mannequin looked HARRY was looking as it when it suddenly snapped opened its eyes looking straight at Harry who was now face to face to it." Like sumthing...? "Asked the old witch which made Harry jerk backwards once he realised he was staring at a human. "Er...just looking, so do you own this place" a flustered Harry asked the witch. Said witch just smiled a toothy smile with a crooked tooth and answered, "Why yes I do..so wat ye lookin for'". "Just looking around" Harry said as he began looking through various trinkets in the shop. He found a beautiful box with motifs on it, as he opened it he saw a ordinary looking bone white flute encased with velvet. Harry seeing nothing special just picked up the flute showing the witch "I'll take it." "Are ye sure? It is a very special flute..." said the witch who was looking at him strangely since he picked up the flute. " Yea, i will take it , how much ?" After looking at him with hawk like eyes as if judging his very soul the woman just gave a nod packed the flute and pushed Harry out once he paid for it. Weird thought Harry as he went on his way the room thinking about the potions homework he was almost done with.**

** -END FLASHBACK-**

Harry was so deeply in his thoughts that he did not see a quite wind blowing through the room, the cat feeling all the tension realised from its body as music reverberated the room. It felt as if the room was saturated with magic. After a while Harry opened his eyes which were glowing with a green hue, feeling exhausted and with a clear mind Harry laid on his bed falling fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

*CHAPTER 6*

Harry was woken by the annoying loud knocking on his door, sleepily Harry opened it to be tackled by one Hermione Granger,  
>"Harry, we have been knocking on your door, why didn't you open it quickly?" questioned an irate Hermione. Now fully awake Harry rubbed his eyes to see Hermione and Ron standing there looking at him. "Hello to you too and I was sleeping..." said harry as he greeted his male friend with a back pat from Ron as a way of greeting. "Go on, get ready ..I haven't purchased my school books yet for this year and i was thinking of purchasing a pet, be down in 10 minutes we will be waiting for you."<p>

Once Harry was ready he came down in a Orange full sleeve t-shirt and a blue jeans with his Hair tied into a pony with a green ribbon. Upon seeing him, Mrs. Weasely got up and hugged him, "Harry dear, how are you? I was so worried about you after I heard about the incident at your home. Look at you your so thin, need to eat your food dear, come have a seat." Gesturing to the seat between Ginny and Fred. Once taking the seat, he was greeted by Weasley family. "Look Gred, our little Harrikans is here." "Why yes Feorge, Harrikans we heard you pranked you cruel aunt..Nice!" "It was an accident guys, seriously." "Of course it was" replied both of them giving him an exaggerated eye-wink. "Oye, leave him be" shouted Ron as he started a three way eating competition between Fred, George and himself. Watching him eat Harry turned towards the quite girl sitting next to him, "Hi Ginny." "Hi Harry, I wanted to say thanks for coming after me in COS even if you didn't know me."

"I was just at the right place at the right time, is all. Anybody would have come if they knew where the place was."

"But you still came knowing it was a basilisk, i will be grateful to both you and Ron for coming after me."

"No worries..." Replied Harry as he listened to Hermione asking Ron about the subjects he chooses for this year. "I am taking Care of Magical Creature and Diviation, easiest of the lot." "Yea, I'll take the same subject plus Ancient Runes." Said Harry to both Hermione and Ron who turned to him one in happiness while other in shock. "What, Why? "shouted Ron, "Well, I find runes interesting, they can be used as passive magic and many magical items have runes on them like a broom." "I am not taking an extra class no matter what, i heard from Bill that you go to learn various runic symbols and their combinations and you have tons of homework. Harry, are you sure you want to spend your weekend doing' homework."

"Yes, I am." Replied Harry confidently. Which was greeted by a squeal of happiness from Hermione as she dragged both of them to Diagon alley to get a new pet while busily discussing various subjects and their uses in the future in respective careers. The day was spent in purchasing all the books required for the year as well as getting a ugly looking orange cat, who looked like he fell on his face one too many times, by Hermione named Crookshanks who was more than happy with her purchase calling the ugly thing "He's so cute.." After setting all the books, everyone had a nice dinner at the leaky cauldron. While going to his room Harry heard voices from behind the door which sounded like Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Arthur, you will not tell Harry about Sirius Black."

"But he has the right to know if someone is coming after him, especially Sirius Black and Lestrange, the best of You-know-who's followers."

"No, absolutely not, I forbid you; the poor dear has been through enough trouble already with all the last year mess. I don't want him to be more troubled this year again as well." Alright..." signed Arthur Weasley as Harry heard a cat-fight from his room. Going into his room he saw both Lilith and Crookshank hissing and yowling after one other with their back arched and ready to attack one other. Seeing this, Harry shooed Crookshank from his room and picked up the angry Lilith as he started petting and rubbing the soft fur of the cat making it relax and purr in his arms. "You really are trouble.." Harry scolded her while rubbing under the cat's chin. Once he laid on the bed with the cat on his chest his fingers running through the soft fur he began thinking about the discussion he heard between Mr. And Mrs. Weasley about Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange wondering why he couldn't have a normal year ever.


End file.
